Savin' Me
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Heaven's gates won't open up for me, with these broken wings I'm fallin'..." ZADR, M for safety, Character death.


A/N: Ahh…this story attacked my brain while I was listening to "Savin' Me" by Nickleback. ;-; Yeaah. Don't worry, I'll update TLA really soon. I just need to type this up now. XD Oh and it's not a songfic, 'kay?

Title: Savin' Me

Summary: "Say it Zim. Say it for me, now…please…!"

Rating: M

Warning: Character death, m/m, violence.

Disclaimer: I don't own IZ. Jhonen and his ill-prone belly have dibs on it first, then God, then the scary monkey, theeen…still not me. 83

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Emphasis**

"_Flashback Talking"_

'_Flashback Thinking"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why did the buildings surrounding him look so…**small** all of the sudden? The one he stood atop was not the tallest there was, but Dib felt as if he surpassed everything in height.

Oh, normally he'd be terrified to stand atop such a tall building, and he really had been at first, but one he had begun climbing those stairs he couldn't stop. It **had **to be done, to come up here. His adrenalin had been rushing through him, even if he was scared but it made him take each step quickly, just to get the energy to drain from his abused body.

He sat now on the corner of the building, bottom resting on the edge as his feet kept themselves planted firmly to the shingles of the roof.

Stupid Zim…

"_Stupid, insignificant HYUUMAN!"_

"_Ridiculous, no-good ALIEN!"_

"_Disgusting, bottom-feeding FILTH!"_

"_Slimy, creepy SPACE DUST!"_

"_Fatherless, big-headed DIRT CHILD!!"_

"_IDIOTIC WORTHLESS PIECE OF BANISHED IRKEN!!"_

_At the last remark, Zim gave a low growl as his voice dropped to a hiss. "You. Take. That. Back." Dib saw he had hit a nerve and he smirked deciding he'd step all over it._

"_Oh…? You mean you __**weren't **__left for dead on my planet? Or the fact that your leaders sought to kill you long ago but banished you instead?" Dib drawled, looking up and away as he flicked his wrist in a gesture of some sort. Before he could defend himself, he was on the ground getting a brutal assault to the face._

Dib winced, remembering quite clearly the bruises scattering his abused face. Letting slightly bloodied fingers run over his cheek, he felt that it had swelled slightly. Holding his hands out in front of him, he studied the abused knuckles carefully. One was swelling and a darker colour. He had probably broken that finger…

_Immediately, Dib lifted his legs to vault the smaller off of him as he got to his feet. Zim flew into a gnome, struggling a moment before standing as well, albeit a bit wobbly. Growling, Dib moved forward attacking Zim from behind. Even though it was idiotic on his end, he raised a fist and slammed it into Zim's Pak. Without stopping, he hit it twice more denting it further before cursing and stumbling back to hold his injured hand. His middle finger seemed to be aching and throbbing the most as he glared at it._

_Even though it was done with anger, it had an effect of some sort. Zim had slumped against the gnome, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath. Apparently the human had hurt Zim worse than he had thought. That made him sick._

Dib spit in his hand, and using the now frayed end of his trench coat he tried cleaning off some of the blood that was drying between his fingers, giving a small swear as he brushed over the broken one. Giving up and wiping the rest of the spit off on his pant leg, he turned his head to look over the city.

Staring nothing in particular he stood, slightly shaky as he turned and faced the other buildings. Climbing onto the corner of the ledge, he turned around once more, assuming his original position only now standing.

_Both fell to their knees, next to each other, after both had gotten simultaneous punches to the jaw. Each of their breaths came in sharp, quick gasps as they allowed themselves to be so close without lashing out._

_Dib stared at the ground, letting each emotion wash over him powerfully before he blinked his eyes free of the tears. Only to have his vision blur making him blink again._

"_Stop leaking your acid, Dib-beast…" the Irken said from beside him and Dib glanced over only to see that Zim had started to cry as well. His tears were a pearly white not clear like a normal human's. But they rolled down his face and onto the pavement of Zim's front walk. "Get up and fight me…" However the demand came more as a request, trying to reset things to the way they were before, should be now._

"_Shut up Zim. Stop being a stubborn bastard…" His voice cracked and he demanded quite forcefully, "Zim…Zim say it. Say it now."_

"_Say what? I have no clue what you're talking about!" Zim exclaimed, looking away as more tears rolled down his cheeks, voice never once wavering._

"_Stubborn idiot…! You know what I'm talking about…! Please Zim, say it. Say it now…for me please…" The tears rolled down faster as his voice cracked further, "Say it to me Zim. For me please! JUST SAY IT!"_

Dib allowed his face to stay wet, as he gazed around once more. For the last time.

Giving an almighty sigh, he let himself bend at the knees before pushing back. He felt free for a moment, as he projected off the building. But gravity took it's toll.

"_I have nothing--"_

"_ZIM SAY IT NOW!" Dib's voice was low and hoarse. "…please."_

Dib could feel the tears falling off his face as he plummeted downward towards earth, a small smile gracing his features. Now Zim wouldn't have to deal with those emotions any more.

"_Stupid idiotic Dib-thing!"_

Time slowed far too much for the teen's liking, as he closed gold eyes from view for the last time.

"_FINE! I HATE YOU DIB!"_

Falling…

"_I'VE ALWAYS HATED YOU!"_

…falling…

"_AND I'LL CONTINUE TO HATE YOU! FOR FUCKING EVER!!"_

…falling.

Dib fell. And not to his surprise at all, there was no one there to save him this time…


End file.
